Working It
by calitabbyangel
Summary: Jason's broken Sam's heart. She's not letting him get away that easy. OneShot


Title: Working It

Rating: R for language

Summary: Jason broke Sam's heart, but she's not letting him get away that easy. Well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do... This one-shot takes place after Jason has Sam kicked out of the penthouse (by Bernie), yet again.

'Busy night' Sam thought to herself as she looked around at the various people in Jake's, the local bar. The petite brunette sat at the bar, with a bottle of beer sitting in front of her. Her heart was broken. The man she loved pushed her out of his life without batting an eye. The bastard kept saying that she wasn't safe with him. All she could think was 'Shouldn't this be my decision?'

Sam went back to Kelly's after leaving Jason's penthouse. She had moved out of her supposed mother's house after she found out that Alexis had her fiancé arrested for doing what he did best, well at least what she thought back then, loving her.

When she got back to Kelly's she changed into a baby blue, slip on halter top and skin-tight leather skirt. Neither leaving much to the imagination. Her hair settled across her shoulders and her stilettos matched her halter top.

She listened to the music playing as she nursed her drink. Sam smiled slightly when she noticed a certain spiky blonde, blue eyed man walk into the bar. It was all she could do to not give him the finger for the pain he caused her.

_Turn it up some_

_Alright boys, this is her favorite song_

_You know that right_

_So, if we play it good and loud_

_She might get up and dance again_

Sam laughed to herself when she heard one of her favorite song's come on over the speakers. She knew how to turn Jason on. It only took a bit of sexy on her side.

_Ooh, she put her beer down_

_Here she comes_

_Here she comes_

_Left left left right left_

_Whoo_

She downed the rest of her beer and set the bottle down. She stood up and arched her back slightly, stretching. Sam walked, with a slight sway to her hips, across the floor, so she was in Jason's clear view.

_Husslers shootin' eightball_

_Throwin' darts at the wall_

_Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall_

_Here she comes, Lord help us all_

The bar seemed to go quiet, just the music playing. Darts stopped flying across the room to the target, the pool players stopped playing. All eyes fell on Sam. Not that she cared; this was only for one man, to show him just what he lost when he pushed her away.

_Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair_

_Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault_

_It's so hard not to stare_

_At that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong_

As Sam's hips began to move more rhythmically to the music, she noticed Robin and Patrick sitting at one of the tables. Robin glared at Sam and then looked back at Patrick, who was apparently transfixed by Sam and her dancing. Without any warning, Robin's palm connected with Patrick's cheek, "What the hell was that for?"

"You're sick you know that? You're here with me. Not her," Robin seethed, gesturing towards Sam.

Patrick didn't say anything, as he turned his gaze back to Sam. Robin obviously pissed off.

Sam danced around the floor, her hips swaying, her hands rubbing sensuously up her body. She quickly glanced in Jason's direction and smiled to herself when she saw his gaze resting on her hands. She closed her eyes, continuing with the dance.

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(Aww son)_

Sam rolled her hips as she kept on dancing, listening as the men around her started shouting "Work it baby!" and "Shake it some more".

_Now Honey, you can't blame her_

_For what her mama gave her_

_You ain't gotta hate her_

_For workin' that money-maker_

_Band shuts down at two_

_But we're hangin' out till three_

_We hate to see her go_

_But love to watch her leave_

_With that honky tonk Badonkadonk_

"I'm ready to go Patrick," Robin said, angrily.

Patrick turned his gaze from Sam to Robin, "Come on Robin. You seriously can't blame her for working that body."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "What the hell are you implying Patrick?"

"Nothing Robin. I'm just saying, you'd be doing the same damn thing if you had her body."

She stood up, pissed, "I'm leaving. And if you dare come after me, you'll be fucking sorry."

Patrick glanced at Robin as she turned and left and then turned his gaze back to Sam, watching her as she circled around one of the guys nearest to her. He wasn't going to be leaving until she finished her dance. Then, he'd go after Robin.

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

_With that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)_

Sam smiled as she circled around the drunken man. She knew this was going to piss Jason off. But hell, that's what she wanted, he deserved this. Sam winked at the guy and danced away from him, waiting for him to go to touch her. She knew exactly what would happen if he did.

_We don't care bout the drinkin'_

_Barely listen to the band_

_Our hands, they start a shakin'_

_When she gets the urge to dance_

_Drivin' everybody crazy_

_You think you fell in love_

_Boys, you better keep your distance_

_You can look but you can't touch_

_That honkey tonk Badonkadonk_

Sam couldn't help but giggle slightly when the man went to touch her ass. Before she could tell him to watch out for the blue eyed man at the bar, he was on the ground, his hand over his bleeding nose, groaning in pain. The music came to an abrupt halt and she looked up at Jason, who appeared to be fuming with anger.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sam asked, faking her anger.

Jason looked at her, "Excuse me? What the fuck do you think you were doing?"

Sam shrugged, smiling she said, "I was dancing Jason."

He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her, choosing not to say anything more.

Glaring, Sam said, "Oh hell no. We're broken up, remember? You decided I couldn't handle your life. So, you know what that means Mr. Morgan? I'm going to do what I want to do. If I want to dress like this, I will. If I want to dance, I will. Hell, if I want to go to bed with Patrick over there, I will."

Jason turned to Patrick, sitting a couple tables away. Patrick's eyes went wide, "Hey man. I wouldn't sleep with her. Yeah, she might be damn good in bed, but I wouldn't do it."

Patrick, realizing what he said, shut his mouth and looked around at everyone else, his eyes back to Jason, "I'm with Robin remember?"

Jason shook his head at Patrick's stupidity as his eyes focused back on Sam, "Sam, I'm sorry. I…I was stupid alright? I should have never let you leave. I should have stopped you and let you know how much I really do love you…"

Instead of saying anything more, he reached down and captured her lips with his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting entrance. Sam happily complied, holding back a moan when his tongue caressed hers. All of a sudden, she remembered where they were and how many people were around. Not that she really minded, but knowing if this continued, they wouldn't make it home. She pulled back reluctantly.

Reaching up on her tip toes, she whispered into his ear, "I love you to Jason but we can't do this here."

The music began again as Jason grinned, pulling Sam with him as together, they left Jake's and went home, Jason had a night of serious making up to do.

_Keepin' perfect rhythm_

_Make ya wanna swing along_

_Got it goin' on_

_Like Donkey Kong_

_And whoo-wee_

_Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

_There outta be a law_

_Get the Sheriff on the phone_

_Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do_

_It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey_

_It's for the badonkadonk)_


End file.
